Halloween Hassle At Haruno Happiness
by Sakura-Chan555
Summary: Halloween is almost near Haruno Happiness is planning to hold a masquerade! The girls are going to have a hard time finding their prince in shining armor, with all of the masked men! SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen


**Sakura-Chan: WOW! It's been a while since I've updated ANYTHING on here! Well, here's a little Halloween special. Hope you like it!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

Halloween Hassle At Haruno Happiness

By Sakura-Chan555

_Chapter 1_

_Who Said Anything About A Masquerade?_

* * *

It was a busy Saturday afternoon for 16-year-old Haruno Sakura and her friends, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuga Hinata, and Kunai Tenten. Why is that? It's because it was almost time for Halloween, here at Konoha, which meant that the restaurant had to get set-up for this busy occasion. Sakura raced over to the cashier, where Hinata was taking charged and began panting. 

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked, as she watched her pink haired friend breath in and out.

"Too…Much…WORK!" Sakura managed to say. Hinata giggled.

"It's not that bad, Sakura-chan! I mean, at least we aren't a clothing store, trying to look for more clothing just to have a sale!" Hinata said, trying to get her friend to look on the bright side.

"Yeah…That's…True," Sakura said. That's when Ino and Tenten got to the cashier.

"I haven't worked like this since Valentine's Day!" Ino exclaimed. Tenten nodded her head in agreement.

"Well, think about it. When we work this hard, we get more cash, right?" Hinata said.

"You know, you have a point there…" Tenten said.

"At least the guys aren't here, watching us work our butts off," Sakura said. Images of the four guys treating them like slaves entered their minds, and they all shuddered in disgust. That's when Rei ran up to the four girls.

"There's going to be a meeting after work today about Halloween," Rei said. The girls gave a curt nod and got back to work, wondering what the restaurant would plan on doing this year.

* * *

"Hey, I'm hungry. Let's go get something to eat," said 16-year-old Uzumaki Naruto. His friends groaned.

"You just ate half an hour ago!" exclaimed Hyuga Neji.

"So?" Naruto asked.

"Let's just go feed his hungry stomach before we see some bloodshed," Uchiha Sasuke said.

"But all the restaurants must be closed by now," Nara Shikamaru said.

"Every one EXCEPT Haruno Happiness," Naruto said happily. The other three boys sighed and started walking to Haruno Happiness.

* * *

"Yay! It's almost closing time!" Sakura exclaimed happily. It was almost eleven thirty at night and was about to head for the changing rooms, when she heard the door open. Sakura quickly turned around and bowed politely. 

"Welcome to Haruno Happiness! How may we help you?" Sakura asked.

"HI SAKURA-CHAN!" Sakura immediately recognized that voice and looked up, only to see Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru.

"Hey guys," Sakura said quietly, as she led them to a table for four.

* * *

"What would you like today?" she asked, going into waitress mode. 

"Extra large ramen special!"

"Onigiri,"

"Fried Won Tons,"

"Tempura Shrimp," Sakura quickly wrote down all of their orders.

"Anything to drink?" Sakura asked.

"Water," they all said in unison. Sakura smiled and ran off to the kitchen, gave the orders to Sachiko, and got the guys' waters, when her friends saw her working.

"Who would be here at this time of day? Don't they know that it's almost closing time?" Tenten asked.

"The guys," Sakura said, while carefully placing the glasses of water on the tray.

"Let me guess. Naruto got hungry and since ALL of the other decent restaurants are closed, they came here," Ino said. Sakura nodded her head.

"Yup," Sakura said.

"Well, good luck, Sakura-chan! We'll be waiting for you in the kitchen!" Hinata said. Sakura waved goodbye, and walked over to the guys' table.

* * *

"Here you go! Your food will be ready shortly," Sakura said with a smile. Just as she was about to leave, Sasuke grabbed her wrist, which made her turn around.

"What now?" Sakura asked.

"Sit," Sasuke commanded.

"No thanks, I'm fine standing," Sakura said. After she said this, there was a small silence. All that could be heard were the daily kitchen noises.

"Aren't you guys setting up for Halloween, like the rest of the restaurants?" Neji asked. Sakura nodded her head.

"After I feed you guys, the girls and I have a meeting," Sakura said. Before any other questions could be asked, Sachiko rang the little bell that signaled Sakura that the food was ready. Sakura ran to the kitchen and placed their food on a tray. After she did that, she quickly made it to the guys' table.

"Here's your food! Enjoy your meal!" Sakura said, as she placed the delicious food on the guys' table. She gave them a closed eye smile and ran off to the kitchen, where the girls were currently snacking on leftovers.

"Hey! Leave some for me!" Sakura said. She giggled and quickly grabbed a slice of strawberry shortcake.

"I wonder what that meeting is going to be about," Ino said, while taking a bite of a blueberry cheesecake.

"Yeah, same here," Tenten said, while gobbling down the leftovers of what used to be a double chocolate chip brownie.

"Do you think we're going to have to dress up in costumes?" Hinata asked, while devouring the last of a cream puff.

"Well, you never know what my parents have planned for this year. I mean, last year they had us give out candy to any of the little kids, which wasn't much," Sakura said. Before they could say more about Halloween and the meeting, Sakura gulped down the last of her strawberry shortcake and went to give the guys the bill.

"Sakura! Wait!" Ino exclaimed. But it was too late. She had already gotten the bill and was already rushing to the guys' table.

"Do you think they'll notice?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure that Sasuke will wipe it off of her," Tenten said.

* * *

Sakura had just given the guys their bill and Naruto had given her a credit card. She quickly swiped the card, gave the card and the recipe.

"Have a nice day!" she exclaimed. Just before Sasuke left the restaurant, he walked up to Sakura. Sakura just gave him a confused look. He put his hand on her chin and started to wipe off the unnoticed crumbs off of her face.

"You had some leftover crumbs from your snack," he said. Sakura blushed a deep red and Sasuke just smirked.

"See you later, Sakura," Sakura just watched his retreating figure, when a small blush crawled onto her innocent face.

* * *

After Sakura and her friends closed up the shop, they quickly ran to the changing rooms to get out of their work clothes and into their regular clothes.

* * *

Tenten was the first one out. She was wearing a purple, short sleeved Chinese shirt, with a lavender dragon on it, denim Capri's, and a pair of navy blue Vans. She included a two purple-beaded bracelets, which she put on both of her wrists, and had her hair released from her normal Panda buns and into two braids.

* * *

Ino was the second one out. She was wearing a light red spaghetti strap tank top, denim short shorts, and pink flip-flops. She included a bandage around her left wrist, a dog tap necklace around her right wrist, and a pink heart shaped locket around her neck. Her hair was up in a ponytail, as usual. Tenten saw her outfit and sweat dropped. Ino saw her, and gave her a confused look. 

"What? I'm going to the beach after this!" Ino exclaimed.

"At the end of October?" Tenten questioned.

"What! Today's the only day for perfect beach weather before I have to pack up all my summer clothes!" she defended. Tenten sighed, and continued leaning on the wall, like she was before.

* * *

Hinata was out, shortly after Tenten and Ino were. She was wearing a cream short-sleeved shirt underneath a pure white cardigan, a denim skirt, black leggings, and gold ballet flats. Her hair had two pigtails on the side of her hair, and the rest of her hair was down.

* * *

Sakura was the last one out. She was wearing a black shirt with a white skull and crossbones in the center, a pair of denim jeans, and a pair of blue and white K-Swiss. Her hair was down, like always.

"Come on! Let's get this meeting over with!" Sakura said, as she led her friends to the formal meeting room.

"Okay, now let's get this meeting started!" Sakura said, as they entered the room. All of her other siblings were there, and so were her parents. The four of them sat down, waiting anxiously for their parents to announce the good or bad news.

"This year, for Halloween," began Haruno Satomi, or Sakura's mother, "we will be holding a masquerade,"

* * *

**Sakura-Chan: So? What do you think of this first chapter? Should I keep going? And if you have any ideas or suggestions for my other stories, please give them to me! I'm DESPERATE! Also, read the summaries of my upcoming stories and tell me which one I should add first. Please review, and no flames please! Constructive critisim is welcome, just put it in a nice way! Thank you! Ja ne!**

* * *


End file.
